The invention relates to a centrifugal pump of the type having a housing which is divided parallel to the shaft axis and comprises upper and lower housing parts provided with flange segments, the lower housing part having suction and pressure nozzles and being provided with legs.
Such centrifugal pumps, which are very readily accessible for eventual repairs and are generally equipped with double flow impellers, include a longitudinally divided pump housing with a shaft which is journalled at both ends. Since the suction and pressure nozzles are located below the plane of the shaft, the centrifugal pump housing must not be removed from the pipe for inspection or repair. By lifting off the upper part of the housing, the rotating components become easily accessible and can be removed without difficulty. A drawback of this design is the connection between pump and motor which requires a particularly stable foundation, frame or the like, as well as precise alignment of pump and motor, to ensure reliable operation with little wear.
A centrifugal pump with a housing divided parallel to the shaft axis is known from the French Publication No. 488.377. The lower part, which includes the suction and pressure nozzles, is provided with a base plate which also supports the bearings for the pump shaft. Installation of the pump at the erection site is made possible by means of the base plate, and particularly the lower side.
The Belgian Publication No. 385893 likewise shows a longitudinally divided housing. The front sides of the lower housing part are provided with mounting surfaces which serve to attach holders for the shaft bearings. Additional supports permit installation of the housing on a frame formed from double T-shaped carriers.